Hands Off
by Joker's Rose
Summary: Sora just wants to eat one of the Hershey bars in the tray, problem is they belong to Vanitas. What will happpen when he does?


Warnings: Just use of the word ass. I wasn't entirely sure if this was considered a 'bad' word, something that wouldn't be rated K. I know it's not a proper word to use but we all have different opinions.

* * *

_**~Hands off~**_

** {Characters belong to Disney and Square Enix}**

They were out in the open for anyone to claim except for that yellow sticky note that said otherwise. _Hands off_ had neatly been written on the note, carefully placed on the glass lid so no one could miss it. Sora tapped his fingers against the counter and wondered, what was the worst his twin could do to him if he managed to take one?

It wasn't like Vanitas liked chocolate as much as he did, why'd he put them in the tray instead of hiding them somewhere safe in his room? Sora whined and stretched out on the counter, eyeing the enticing tray till his mouth watered. Vanitas should have eaten them the moment he got them instead of leaving him to this….this torture. Sora slowly stood back up and wiped the side of his mouth.

Sora flicked the note gently, then with more consistency, until it came off and drifted slowly on the counter. He blew it away towards the living room and glanced around, weary of any witnesses. "Hmm since no one seems to want these goodies, I'll just be taking one." He lifted the heavy glass lid off the tray, curled his fingers around the Hershey, but tensed when the fridge door closed behind him.

Slowly, he turned to face Vanitas who watched him over the glass of milk he drank. Those golden eyes scarcely blinked and Sora was remained of the way an eagle watched its prey. "Hey." He weakly greeted uncurling his fingers from the chocolate bar and replacing the lid.

Vanitas set the empty cup by the gallon of milk he used, and pulled back a chair sliding into it. "Yeah hey. Mind telling me why you blew my note off?" Vanitas tipped the glass towards him, playing with it as a slow smirk spread on his face, getting a thrill of watching him break down into nervous wreck.

Sora didn't want to stay in his presence any longer than he had to. He was getting an ominous feeling and he wanted nothing to do with it. "It wasn't stuck strong enough and probably fell off." Sora went in the living room and snatched up the piece of paper up from where it fell, and then placed it back on the lid. "Will that be all?" he mocked him and Vanitas stopped playing with his cup.

"You can get one if you want. I bought them to eat you know and not go to waste." He acted as if read the front of the milk gallon and put his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his palm. "I don't want you getting in trouble later for it though." His eyes flickered to him and Sora stared at him blankly.

The first sin man ever made was to eat what was forbidden to them. The Hersheys were forbidden to Sora and Vanitas knew that, but by still offering him one he made the desire more intense. "No I don't want one. Now, if you're done accusing me of things I didn't do, I need to get back to my English homework."

This only seemed to amuse Vanitas further and he snickered. "I'm omniscient. I know everything you do and think Sora."

"No," Sora murmured under his breath already out of the kitchen, "you're just an obnoxious twin I never asked for."

* * *

He felt warm, snuggled up in the sheets but knew he wouldn't stay long like this. Sora could hear when the neighbors got in their cars, their doors slamming, followed by the sound of engines coming to life. The truck that passed by every Monday morning collecting the trash made the most noise as it shook the trash cans it picked up spilling the junk inside into the dump.

Sora turned in bed and squint his eyes at the glowing green numbers telling him it was time to get up for school. He pulled the covers off and slipped out of bed, covering his mouth when he yawned and changed out of his sleeping attire still groggy. After fixing his hair (that still looked the same from when he woke up) and brushing his teeth, Sora headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

Waffles jumped out of the toaster and Vanitas set them on his plate, swiftly moving aside so Sora could put his own waffles in. There were three different types of syrup bottles on the table when they both sat down. One was grape, another strawberry (his favorite) and the last plain syrup. Sora couldn't pour any of the three on his waffles and sighed. He poked his fork through the fluffy blueberry waffle and sliced a piece with his knife, glancing up in time to see Vanitas pour all three syrups on his waffles.

It irked Sora especially when Vanitas caught his stare and let the syrup pile at the bottom of the plate in large amounts. "I thought you didn't like sweet stuff." He set the knife down with a loud clatter and pierced another piece, bringing it up to his mouth and chewing it slowly. Vanitas made a soft content noise as soon as the sweetened waffle hit his taste buds and Sora scratched his plate missing a piece.

Vanitas made a show of licking his lips before finally saying, "I never said that." Sora could have whined at him to stop but crumbled his napkin instead and hurled it at Vanitas. It fell harmlessly on the middle of the table and Vanitas took it. "Why thank you Sora! Where are my manners?" He pressed the napkin against his lips cleaning whatever his tongue had missed before.

"Hurry up, mom already started the car." Sora scowled getting up and leaving his plate and utensils in the sink. He got his backpack from his room and met up with Vanitas in the hallway to the front door.

Before they could reach the door Vanitas cut in front of him and turned back towards him. "Let's have a _great_ time at school today." Sora winced when he tapped his cheek and Vanitas dodged the fist aimed at his face laughing afterwards.

At school, Sora forgot that he had a brother and was glad Vanitas stayed after school with his friends, meaning the two didn't have to ride the bus together. He wasn't as annoyed at him as he had been yesterday and in the morning and hoped Vanitas was feeling less 'playful' towards him.

Vanitas came back while Sora worked his pen on his paper, trying to finish his homework early and not have to touch it, nor see it on the last day it was due. He was so engrossed in it he didn't notice Vanitas peer over his shoulder until he spoke scaring him.

"What?" Thankfully the line he'd made across the page when Vanitas had scared him wasn't so bold or long.

"I was trying to say I was sorry for being an ass to you earlier." Vanitas sat in the chair beside him and crossed his arms over his waist. "It's just fun teasing you sometimes, you know?" He half grinned at him and Sora pouted.

"I'd wish you'd do it less often. I'm going to get wrinkles early with all the glaring and frowning you make me do." Vanitas glanced at his forehead and shook his head, slightly chuckling. "I mean it."

"Okay I got it." Vanitas stayed by his side chatting with him pleasantly and Sora laughed at a few things they talked about. He had finished his homework a while ago and now noticed he hadn't had anything to eat since getting home. His eyes found the tray and Vanitas noticed his stare and nudged him.

"Mom isn't here yet." Sora nibbled on his bottom lip contemplating the idea and nodded slowly. Vanitas got the two Hershey's out of the tray and held them out to him. "Dark chocolate or milk chocolate? I personally like the dark chocolate." He took the milk chocolate thanking Vanitas and tore the wrapper off. Sora bit into his chocolate bar unlike Vanitas that cut a piece off and then put it in his mouth.

The two ate together in silence with nothing but the sounds of the chocolate being devoured and plastic wrappers further removed as they neared the end. "You know, I didn't just put the sticky note to tease you." Vanitas said eyeing the bar of chocolate in his hand before eating it. "I think I recall mom warning you not to eat another candy, or anything sweet for the fact, until you got that toothache checked out." He licked the small smudges of melted chocolate off his fingers and smirked when Sora stopped chewing. It was precisely in that very moment that their mom stepped into the kitchen arriving home from work. She still had the keys in her hand, ready to take Sora to the dentist appointment she'd made for him and Sora brought a closed fist to his mouth, covering the last few chews then swallow.

He hid the wrapper in his jeans pocket but couldn't be sure if a piece stuck out or not. Vanitas stood up and threw his wrapper away getting mom's attention to ask if he wasn't planning on eating dinner. She had that tone in her voice that warned Sora if he got caught he wasn't going to hear the end of it. He got up as casually as he could while still trying to be as quick about it as he could, and made it only halfway to the restroom when Vanitas had confessed to the both of them eating chocolate.

She called his name the next instant and Sora rushed inside the restroom locking the door. He had to brush his teeth to get rid of bits of the chocolate stuck to his teeth and the scent.

"I told him not to eat it but he wouldn't listen." He could hear Vanitas tell their mom that right outside the door while she turned the knob. Sora rinsed his teeth and after spitting in the sink glared at the door. He took back his earlier thoughts cursing Vanitas in the towel he used to dry his mouth.

Sora had ate the forbidden fruit the serpent offered, in this case a Hershey bar with the serpent being Vanitas, and now Sora wasn't allowed to touch the tray filled with all sorts of candy Vanitas bought almost every day, for the next month. Sora had never disliked Vanitas so much as he did in that month.

* * *

I tried to clean up any mistakes I could have made but if any are still noticed, I apologize.

I'd also like to know your thoughts on this guys. It was my first time uploading something on this site so I'm kind of nervous to see how I did.


End file.
